Weapons for sale
I havent really contributed much to the wiki in a long time, so I thought I would give out some ideas cuase Im too lazy to post stuff on my own, so you can take my ideas, mainly, weapon ideas, but also so cool monster designs I havent talked about yet. Vault Hammer: Vault hammer is a hammer like weapon that can switch into a blade like weapon. The head of the hammer is rather mechanichal and flatter than most hammers giving it the ability to switch into a handle at a moments notice. at the hilt of the hammer is where the blade pops out of. Working like a charge blade you can use the blade to gather energy, which is mainly gathered with friction cuased by hitting stuff. The hammer works like a spring meaning certain attacks activate the triggers cuasing the phials to charge up and fire out cuasing a sweet sweet explosion effect. While it is similiar to the hammer its attacks are more like the charge blades, with more swiping attacks and less pounding if you know what I mean. Also the blade is similiar to that of a glaive, but slightly heavier than the insect glaive. Sheild Gauntlets: Sheild Gauntlets act alot like tonfas that grew up their entire life with chargeblades. As expected blocking plays a major role in this weapons system, and works very effectively with bushido due to its ability to chain blocks into combos and even during attacks. Similiar to Vault Hammer it has a spring mechanism meaning everytime you block the springs take in the force both greatly reducing knockback and giving you charge to your weapon. The higher the charge, the more dps you can deal, and can lead up to a finisher, similiar to long sword. While you can get charge from hitting it is much less effective due to where the force impacts on your weapon, meaning a forwards punch doesnt add as much pressure to the springs as where a rajang punch from the side of the weapon gives it more charge due to pressure plates on the sides of each sheild. Chain whip: Chain whip is alot like greatsword, in which it is quite heavy. It works as a heavy impact weapon cuasing many hits in one blow from each indivisual link. The more the links the more the damage. Unlike the short and heavy hammer the Chain whip has a great range when it comes to attacking. While links help with damage, they also help with the length. The better the whip, the longer and stronger it is. While it has no real special ability it can work great when fighting a monster that tends to jump around alot, or has a hard to reach spot that you just cant resist hitting. Usually like other whips the Chain whip gets slightly faster the more you attack, and can become stronger if you spin it in circles like any cool person would do in movies. Blast rocket: Blast rocket is pretty self explainitory. Its monster hunter's way of saying that we need more explosions, rockets, and more importantly, explosion cuasing rocket luanchers. I'm not sure If I need to list anything else about this weapon besides the fact its decently heavy, and they can cuase some pretty sexy explosions. Artillary works really good with these weapons. I have been noticing this alot but people havent been making any normal monsters lately, or even any small monsters. Try making something unusual that would appeal to people more than another elderdragon that looks like dire miralis or fatalis, either one I have been seeing alot of monsters that look like them. Try making something interesting, like one of my monsters. Rukanarus: A spinosuarus like monster that lives in freezing cold areas. Due to freezing temperatures this species has evolved to use the freezing cold ice of the lakes and permafrost under the soil against its foes. with its smoldering claws it is able to cut holes in frozen lakes and rivers and cetch fish, but sometimes that doesnt cut it. due to it being reptillian and cold blooded, it burns calories really fast, and even its molten claws can really help that. luckily it has a small layer of blubber and resistant skin to block off the cold bittering wind, but at its size it needs more help. It can use use its smoldering claws to boil the permafrost cuasing steam and boiling water to shoot out of the ground, cuasing damage, and limiting the view of creatures. when hunting prey it can either boil its prey, blind its prey, or it can go old school and grill it. Either way this predator is sure to be a threat to many monsters, including If you want more random junk for sale thats fine. just post it in the comments =) Category:Weapon Creation